


Heat

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [96]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon and illya have two people under surveillance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Napoleon Solo handed a cold soda to Illya Kuryakin and sat down on the bench next to him. The temperature in the park was high, and many people were out enjoying the sunshine. The Russian took a long draw of the drink, before putting it on the ground beside him and returning to his binoculars.

"Any movement?" Solo asked, retrieving his own binoculars and looking over at the pair they had been monitoring for over half an hour.

"Not yet," his partner replied. "Although, it did look at one point as though something was going to happen. Unfortunately, they were just changing position."

"I hope they do something soon, we'll have to get back to HQ before long."

As he said it, his communicator chirruped in his breast pocket and he raised his eyes skyward. Illya continued his surveillance.

"Solo here."

"Is there any chance of either you or Mr Kuryakin returning to the office today?" Came the gruff, and annoyed, voice of Mr Waverly.

Before Napoleon could reply, Illya elbowed him in the ribs. The American brought his binoculars back up and practically drooled as the two beautiful women they were watching, removed their sweaters.

"And…they're off," he murmured.

"I'm sorry Mr Solo?"

"Sorry Sir, we'll be right back."

He put his communicator away and nudged his partner.

"Come on, duty calls."

"We've waited half an hour for a glimpse under those sweaters," Illya replied sulkily.

He wasn't normally one to allow his lust to show, but those women were beautiful and he was only human. Reluctantly, the two men took a last look, and then headed back to work.


End file.
